As computer networks continue to become larger and faster, so too do applications provided thereby with respect to complexity and variety. Recently, new applications have been created to permit a user to download audio files for manipulation. A user can now manipulate music tracks to customize a favorite song to specific preferences. Musicians can record tracks individually and collaborate via the Internet to produce a song, while never having met face to face. Extant song customization software programs permit users to combine multiple previously recorded music tracks to create a custom song. The user may employ pre-recorded tracks in a variety of formats, or alternatively, may record original tracks for combination with pre-recorded tracks to achieve the customized end result. Additionally, known electronic greeting cards allow users to record and add a custom audio track for delivery over the Internet.
Currently available software applications employ “Karaoke”-type recordation of song lyrics for subsequent insertion or combination with previously recorded tracks in order to customize a song. That is, a user must sing into a microphone while the song he or she wishes to customize is playing so that both the original song and the user's voice can be recorded simultaneously. Alternatively, “mixing” programs are available that permit a user to combine previously recorded tracks in an attempt to create a unique song. However, these types of recording systems can be expensive and time consuming and requires some level of skill for a user that desires rapid access to a personalized, custom recording.